All Hallows Eve
by chriscolferandbowties
Summary: Halloween Fic. Puckurt Romance. Furt and Kum Friendship. Fill for a prompt. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**OK… so I got this prompt from a person on tumblr…. And I am going to TRY and do it justice.. he asked for a Halloween fic with pufukum… so.. im guessing that puckurt, furt, and kum… which is going to be mildly entertaining to write…soo…. Here we go! Also I am doing puckurt romance, furt brotherly love and kum friendship. Hope that is ok. **

Halloween had never been Kurt's favorite holiday. When he was six and went trick or treating he was always Barbra Streisand or Ariel from the little mermaid. To say he got picked on for that was an understatement. All the other boys went as monsters, or football players so when Kurt showed up in a red wig and mermaid dress things always ended badly. Six year olds can be mean when they want to be. Nothing really had changed in ten years.

He wasn't really planning on doing anything this year. He was sixteen after all. A little too old to be trick or treating. So when Halloween rolled around and Puck, Sam and Finn came up and asked him if he wanted to be their "date" to a Halloween party he was not only surprised that these supposedly 'straight' boys were asking him but also panicked because he didn't have anything picked out. He accepted their offer after 30 minutes of begging from each of them. What was with them anyways?

There of course was only one way to solve the costume dilemma. He needed Mercedes and Rachel and he needed them fast! Pulling out his phone he sent them both an urgent text.

**MY HOUSE… HALLOWEEN COSTUME NEEDED… NOW! - K**

He immediately got their answers

_**Be there in 2 minutes…- M**_

_Have the perfect Idea for you... picking up supplies and be there in 10-R_

As much as both of these girls could be a pain in his ass they were definitely the right divas for the job.

He heard his doorbell ring and rushed to get it. He found an already talking Mercedes on his front porch and struggled to catch up to what she was saying.

"…. I cannot believe you waited until last minute for costume planning…. What kind of diva are you anyways? I had my costume planned out in August. Anyways I'm thinking you need something not too feminine and not too masculine and sexy at the same time. What if you went as a type of gay vampire? You could…"

Kurt was still listening to her babble trying to get a word in and failing miserably when thank god the doorbell rang. He wasn't so sure he should have asked these two after all. 'Never shuts her trap berry' added with the way Mercedes had been talking since she got here could actually get him in a peculiar situation really quickly.

As expected when he opened the door and there was Rachel laden down with all kinds of makeup and fabric. He took some of the stuff out of her hands and helped her carry it all inside and up to his bedroom. She talked the whole way.

In his room he looked at the two girls who had started talking to each other and apparently forgetting he was in the room apart from the pauses they took putting some fabric swatches out and holding them up to his arm to see if they complimented his skin tone. He was starting to get annoyed and finally decided it was time to make himself known.

"LADIES!" He yelled loudly looking between both of them as they immediately shut up and looked at him with surprised faces.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel remember me? Fashion boy. If you would just simply ask me which colors compliment my skin tone I could tell you in a matter of seconds and it would waste far less of our time and give you girls more time to get ready yourselves. Now anything red and anything dark go well with my skin tone. So let's work from there. "

Mercedes was the first to speak "OK Kurt sorry. Now is a vampire ok with you? Rachel had the same idea and personally I think it is genius and it will drive Puck positively wild." Her eyes got big at that last statement when she saw Kurt's immediate look of horror mixed with flattered surprise and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "OH MY GOD Kurt I was not supposed to say that. Oh man they are going to kill me now. Can you pretend like you don't know?"

Kurt was shocked into silence. He just kept blinking repeatedly his mind racing a million miles an hour. Oh my sweet mother of all things holy what has the world come to? Was this a joke? Was this Puck's way of getting even for something Kurt had said? He knew he could be a little bitchy sometimes but he wasn't entirely sure what he could have done to deserve such a cruel form of revenge? Then it hit him. He replayed the scene from earlier that day in the choir room.

_He was sitting quietly in his seat at the back of the choir room filing his nails while everyone around him talked amongst themselves about plans for Halloween costumes, dates, how much candy they were going to eat. Since Kurt wasn't planning on doing anything besides sit at home and catch up on episodes of "Modern Family" he really didn't have anything to talk about. He looked around the room and saw Puck, Finn, and Sam talking to Mercedes and Rachel who were no doubt all going out together tonight. He went back to looking at his now perfectly filed and buffed nails and started humming to himself. _

_About ten minutes later he was flipping through the latest 'In style' magazine reading about some really gorgeous guy named Darren Criss and practically drooling over the defined arms and body on the boy and having dirty thoughts over what he would like to do to him. He heard someone approaching and immediately afraid his thoughts were being heard or he had accidently said something out loud he slammed the magazine shut and looked up to find Finn, Sam and a nervous looking Puck standing in front of him. _

"_Yes boys?" He asked inquisitively still slightly nervous that one of them had magically acquired mind reading skills and were there to torture him over his previously very graphic thoughts. _

_Finn was the first one to speak. Sam was not really paying attention obviously more interested watching Mercedes who was currently dancing with Rachel and singing some rap song Kurt didn't know. Puck was standing there wringing his hand together looking more nervous than Kurt had ever seen him before. Kurt wasn't completely sure what was going on there. He looked back at Finn as he spoke. "… so anyways we were wondering if you wanted to be our date tonight to Tina's Halloween party?" _

_Kurt had missed the first part of Finn's speech so was entirely shocked when he heard this. His jaw fell open and he looked between the three boys. Deciding that this was just their way of making sure he didn't have to celebrate Halloween alone he agreed. They all three broke out in smiles that made Kurt smile back at them brightly. Puck's smile though outshone the rest of theirs and Kurt watched as his nervousness seemed to fade away and be replaced by pure joy. _

Kurt snapped back to reality and found he was already dressed in his costume apparently having been in a state of mind shock his body had still functioned without his knowledge and he had put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided very quickly he liked what he saw.

His hair was parted in the middle looking slightly messy and shaggy. Thankfully his porcelain skin didn't really need much help being pale so all the makeup he needed was a bit of eyeliner around his eyes and some eye shadow to give his eyes a sunken in look and some very light red lipstick. Mercedes had somehow managed to find colored contacts; they were a light hazel color with tints of red in them. Fake vampire teeth that he had to admit were both comfortable and realistic looking. His shirt if you could call it that was very fitted and see through showing off his pale skin and his defined chest. The only part of his costume he was a little anxious on was the bottom. He wore a black mini skirt with tight black skinny jeans underneath with his black dress shoes that he hadn't worn since back when he recorded 'Single Ladies'.

He walked out of the bathroom and was met with both Mercedes and Rachel's appreciative whistles. Blushing as he looked at their costumes. Mercedes was dressed as Glinda from Wicked and Rachel dressed as Elphaba green skin and all.

"You guy's costumes are genius. You look great." He told them as they were walking downstairs.

His foot hit the bottom stair and he heard the doorbell ring. Immediately his heart sped up and he looked over at the two girls standing next to him looking back at him with knowing eyes.

He walked over smoothing his shirt down nervously. He opened the door and was greeted with the three boys Sam was some character from 'Avatar', Finn was dressed as Tony Romo, and Puck was a Zombie.

They all looked him up and down appreciatively and bounded into the house. All of them with the exception of Puck who apparently was stuck looking at Kurt's chest. Blushing under the attention Kurt grabbed Pucks hand and pulled him into the house so he could shut the door. This apparently snapped Puck out of his trance and he spoke. "Wow Kurt, you look amazing."

Blushing was not good for his whole dead walking vampire look but blush he did as he answered. "T..thanks Puck that means a lot. You look great too."

He looked over at the rest of the group who had fallen silent. They were all looking at them both with knowing expressions and smiled when Kurt blushed yet again.

This was going to be a long night he could already tell.

**NEXT CHAPTER : The party. **

**Wasn't planning on this being a chapter fic but oh well.. here we go anyways.. hope you guys enjoy. **

**Reviews make updates happen sooner. Love you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OOKKKKK… so… I am supposed to be writing a paper for school… buuutttt here I am… I feel bad for not updating when I said I was gonna. So sorry about that... anyways… here we go! Also, play along as if there was never any Blaine. :/ I know for all you Klaine shippers that really sucks… and being a Klaine shipper it sucks for me too but … I think it is the easiest way in this story. So please just bare with me. **

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been so self-conscious in his entire life. They were all shoved into Mercedes' car, Mercy was driving of course, and Rachel had insisted on shot gun. That left Sam, Finn, Puck, and himself to squeeze into the backseat. Needless to say he was sitting so close to Puck he could feel the muscle in Puck's arm ripple when he made the slightest move. This alone had Kurt's pulse racing and his face flushed a color red he did not even know he was capable of.<p>

Puck noticed Kurt's bright red face and tried to still his arm. A year ago he would have kept flexing his amazing muscles and continue to torture the poor boy, but he had changed. He couldn't really place when he had changed but he guessed it was sometime between Beth's birth, and his little sister's death. He had decided that life was far too short to spend it playing people and not letting people close and that sure he might get hurt but hopefully it would be worth it in the end. He had tried things out with Lauren but when she caught him staring at Kurt's ass in Glee club one day she had told him it was over and that he needed to follow his heart and pursue who he really wanted no matter what people said. So that was exactly what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Finally they arrived at Tina's place and Kurt all but fell out of the car in a big huff gasping in the fresh air like it was a drug and he needed a fix. He smoothed his shirt and skirt down and readjusted his pants leg that had gotten turned around in the close confines of the car. He turned around and waited for the rest of them to pile out of the car. Puck got out and stood next to Kurt offering his elbow to escort him up to the house. Kurt accepted with a small grin. If you had told Kurt a year ago that he would be here right now practically on a date with Noah Puckerman he would have slapped you and laughed in your face. Puck had changed that's for sure and Kurt had always believed in giving people a second chance.<p>

Kurt squeezed Puck's arm reassuringly and smiled at him gently as if to say 'Relax, just have fun and be yourself no need to try and impress me'. Puck smiled back at him and visibly relaxed dropping his elbow and instead sliding his hand into Kurt's not even looking at Kurt to make sure it was ok.

Tina opened the door then and ushered them inside and led them up to the attic where the party would take place. She let out a small gasp and her eyes grew wide when she saw Kurt and Puck's intertwined hands. She seemed to accept it quickly enough though and gave Kurt a bone crushing hug and congratulated them both quietly. They both smiled at her and looked at each other with adoring eyes. No they weren't official yet and no they hadn't talked about anything yet but still their feelings were known and for Kurt and Puck that was enough for now.

"HEY GUYS! What do you…WOAH!" Mike came bounding in the room and suddenly froze when he saw Puck and Kurt. Taking a minute to apparently sort it out in his head he looked like he was about to talk but Puck cut him off.

"Ok cause seriously guys? Yes I am holding Kurt's hand. Yes I like Kurt as more than a friend. No I am not gay. No I do not know what I am. Bisexual I guess. I REALLY don't know and I definitely do not want to spend my entire Halloween night explaining it a billion times so for tonight can you just accept my feeling for Kurt and his hopefully returned feelings and let it be?" Puck said all of this rather quickly and blushed when he added the part about Kurt's feelings for him. The whole room seemed to accept his proclamation though and returned to what they were doing.

Kurt moved to stand in front of Puck letting go of his hand he threw his hands around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. His mouth was pressed to Puck's ear when he spoke. "Yes Noah, my feelings are returned. A million times yes. And as far as us not being official that is all up to you. If and when you want that, let me know. The answer will be yes from my end." With that he pulled back, kissed Puck on the cheek and walked over to where Mercedes and Rachel were standing and easily joined in on their conversation.

* * *

><p>They had played all of the games, ate all of the Pizza, and walked around the block a few hundred times singing every Halloween song they could think and many others. It was time for them to leave and go back to their respective homes. Mercedes offered to take the original gang that had come in her car home and they had already dropped off Finn and Rachel and Sam and had just pulled up to Puck's house. He was rummaging around in his pockets for what Kurt guessed was his house key and swore when apparently coming up empty handed.<p>

"Shit, my parents are out of town and I locked the door when I left earlier and apparently forgot my key somewhere. Well, I'll be fine I guess we have a couch thing on the back porch I'll just sleep out there." He made to get out of the car but was stopped by Kurt's hand around his wrist.

"You will do no such thing Noah Puckerman. My dad is out of town tonight as well you can just crash at my place." Kurt explained and looked at Mercedes who had started driving again before Puck could protest. Puck sighed and shrugged his shoulders apparently knowing better than to argue with Kurt and Mercedes.

* * *

><p>When they got inside Kurt's house and shed their jackets. Puck followed Kurt up to his room not really knowing what else to do and sat down on Kurt's bed and looked around at the room. It was so Kurt, a mix of the feminine and the masculine. It even smelled like Kurt, that clean slightly musky mixed in with vanilla smell that Puck loved oh so much. Kurt handed puck some clothes to change into and went into the bathroom to change himself and to remove the copious amount of makeup on his face.<p>

Once he was done Kurt came out of the bathroom to find a shirtless Puck laying on his bed, eyes closed and humming softly to himself. Kurt quietly climbed into bed next to the humming boy and placed a soft kiss on Puck's temple whispered goodnight and turned over facing the other direction. He was completely aware of every move Puck made, so he wasn't surprised when Puck's arm slipped over his hip bone and cuddled up against him. They both simultaneously sighed contentedly and giggled softly.

"Will you be my boyfriend Kurt Hummel?" Puck said a little louder than need be, his voice dripping with nervousness.

"Of Course Noah, I would be delighted." Kurt grabbed Puck's hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly snuggling back into Puck a little more. Kurt wondered what it would be like to kiss THE Noah Puckerman and know that he was his. But alas, he figured that it could wait until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The morning after. (This will probably be the final chapter just fyi)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Also to the person responsible for the prompt… I really suck as scary stuff so if that is what you originally wanted I am very sorry. :/ ALSO i am crisscolfer777 on tumblr! follow me! **


End file.
